Eliminated
by BonitaBreezy
Summary: Demyx turns to Zexion for comfort. Little drabble I thought up while replaying Kingdom Hearts and reading Jiminy's character profiles. Zemyx oneshot. Rated T for mild language


Disclaimer: If I did own it, I can guarantee the game wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it actually is

Disclaimer: If I did own it, I can guarantee the game wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it actually is.

Demyx drummed his fingers nervously against the side of his chair, staring around at the office of the Superior. The place was much reminiscent of his somebody's office, though a bit darker, the walls done in deep blue instead of pale tan. There was also a lack of the large self-portrait. Other then that, though, the offices were a mirror image of each other. Not for the first time, Demyx wasn't there to receive a mission.

He'd known as soon as he'd escaped from the Underworld that he was going to be in trouble. He didn't understand why they kept sending him on fighting missions when he was obviously a lover, not a fighter. Of course, maybe it was their idea of a joke. Pick on the inferiors, just because they could. Demyx didn't think that was funny. Didn't they, as heartless beings, suffer enough already?

A dark portal shot up behind the desk and the Superior appeared in his chair, looking like he'd been sitting there in comfort for hours, rather then merely seconds. His amber eyes were piercing, watching Demyx as if daring him to say a word. Demyx, for once, wisely kept his mouth shut. It wouldn't do to get himself in trouble for babbling. The Superior was already angry enough, what with Roxas disappearing and Axel defying orders in order to try and find his blonde lover. On top of that, the Keybearer had awoken and was easily interfering with their plans.

The very same thing has just happened to Demyx in the Underworld, and he had to admit, he was afraid of the spiky-headed teen. He'd looked so much like Roxas, even fought the same way, but he was definitely not the same person.

"Number IX, please explain to me what happened," he said finally, his voice cold, leaving no room for argument. Not that Demyx had enough of a death wish to try and argue anyway.

"Well, you see sir, I went to the Olympus Coliseum and stole the medallion thingie just like you said," Demyx started, trying to keep his voice calm. "I went down to the Underworld…and the Keybearer was there. We fought and he won. I didn't want to die…"

"Number IX," the Superior hissed, eyes slipping closed and a hand coming to massage his temples.

"Y-Yes sir?" Demyx squeaked.

"You lost to a cursed little boy while you were at full power?"

"He wasn't a little boy!" Demyx protested, trying to save face. "He was my age, maybe a year younger or so…"

"Number IX, I do not want to hear your excuses," he hissed. "You'd better get your damn act together!"

Demyx gulped and nodded his head vigorously. "Yes sir. I'll get right on that."

"Good. Get out of my sight," Xemnas growled. Demyx squeaked and rushed through the door and down the hall. He could have used a dark portal, but he was a bit too frazzled to think straight. His spastic running sent him barreling straight into Xigbar.

"Hey, watch where you're going kid," Number Two grumbled. He placed his hands on Demyx's shoulders and physically moved him aside. Demyx watched the gray-haired gunner for a long moment before starting down the hall again, eyes trained on the ground. If he got told off again today, he was afraid he might lose it. Finally regaining a bit of sense, he opened a portal, picturing the large wooden door with the number VI carved on it.

He paused for a moment outside the door, still a bit unsure even after all the months. Finally, he raised his fist and knocked.

"Who's there?" a voice called. Just hearing the serious, proper tones was enough to relax Demyx a bit.

"Zexion, its me," he said quietly. "Can I come in?" There was a pause and then a small sigh. Footsteps and the sound of a clicking lock and the door swung open. Zexion stood behind the door, his silvery-gray hair obscuring one of his icy blue eyes. Demyx walked straight through him, shattering the illusion and approaching the real Zexion, who was stretched across his bed, a thick volume held in front of his face.

"Wow, Zexy. Are you really so lazy that you can't physically stand and answer the door yourself?" Demyx asked with the smallest of grins, sitting on the edge of the older man's bed. The quiet man snapped his book shut with purpose, setting it on the bedside table.

"All right," he said sternly, his voice almost making Demyx melt in pleasure. "What's the matter?"

Demyx blinked, eyes going wide. "What do you mean?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Don't lie to me. It doesn't become you. Something has you upset. Has number XI been antagonizing you again?" Demyx was flattered that Zexion was so concerned, but also a little embarrassed.

"No. Marluxia hasn't said anything to me in days. I just…well, the Superior is mad at me again." Zexion's eyes slipped closed and he let out a sigh.

"Did you fail your mission today?"

Demyx nodded, trying his hardest not to pout. He looked away from Zexion a bit ashamed, though he didn't quite know why. Maybe it was because Zexion was his only friend.

"I guess he has every right to be mad. It's just…I hate fighting, ya know, and we both know that I'm not the best at it…"

"I understand Demyx. I don't enjoy fighting either…"

"Yeah, but Zexion, you wouldn't have failed like I did…"

Zexion sighed and took Demyx's face between his hands.

"You'll just have to work harder, Demyx. Put your emotions aside and get the job done." He placed a tender kiss upon the blonde's lips and before staring into his eyes for a long moment.

"Do you understand?" Demyx nodded and wrapped his arms around Zexion's waist, resting his head comfortably against the Cloaked Schemer's chest. Zexion leaned back against the headboard, dragging his lover with him. They were quiet for a long time, Zexion stroking Demyx's hair, the only sounds coming from the latter's soft purrs of content.

Of course, there came that time when Demyx just had to speak, lest he explode.

"Hey Zexion?" he murmured.

"Hm?"

"There's…something I don't understand." He let out a laugh and then frowned. "All right, there are a lot of things I don't understand, but I only have one thing in mind right now. I thought you'd know, because you're so smart and…"

"Demyx, ask your question," Zexion reminded, hands still combing through the flaxen locks.

"Well…you know how we don't have hearts and everyone says that we don't have feelings?" Zexion nodded.

"Well…I know that's not true and you know that's not true. I can feel just as much as anyone else…why do people think that? I don't get it."

"Somebodies are simple. There is much they do not understand, yet they have to have an explanation for everything. Feelings are a bit too complex for their small minds to completely understand. Because of this, they believe that emotions are linked to the heart. However, I believe it is more safe to say that the emotions are linked to the mind. Love, fear, happiness, sadness, confusion, all of those emotions are a state of mind. It has nothing to do with hearts, no matter how much some would like to believe so."

"So…we don't really need hearts, right Zexy? You and me…we can…do this with real emotion without hearts?" Demyx's hands tightened on Zexion's black clock as he waited for the answer.

"Yes, Demyx. We can," he said.

Demyx sighed happily and pressed a kiss to Zexion's chest.

"Good."

They laid there in silence until the blonde fell asleep, comforted in his lover's arms.

It had been three days. Three days since Demyx was supposed to have returned from detaining number XIII. Three days since they had heard a word from the Melodious Nocturne. Roughly two and a half days since Zexion had started chewing on his nails, a nervous habit.

He was sitting in his room, a book open in front of him, though his brain did not comprehend any of the words. He was worried. Usually he would just write it off as a fluke, but not with Demyx. It was different with him. Incredibly, incurably different. He'd known it was a bad idea for the Superior to send Demyx to Hollow Bastion. Demyx had been anxious to the point that he couldn't sleep the night before he was to leave. He'd come to Zexion's room at two in the morning to seek solace, and Zexion had given it to him.

He didn't know why things had turned out differently between the blonde and himself then it had been for any other random fuck he'd had. That had been what it started out as, too. Just a stress reliever. That had changed, though, when the blonde started spending all his spare time hanging around with him, even when his presence wasn't exactly wanted. Over time, though, Zexion had found himself craving time with the teen, going out of his way to make sure Demyx knew where he was at all times. He shouldn't have gotten so attached. But it was too late for that now, wasn't it? He was in-fucking-love with the kid. Dammit.

A knock came from the door and Zexion anxiously stood, rushing over and unlocking it, swinging it open in hopes of finding his lover there like he had so many times. He was disappointed to see Xaldin.

"The Superior has called a meeting," was all he said before disappearing in a portal of darkness. Zexion followed in the same fashion, coming out behind his chair in the boardroom. Everyone else was already there, save for four empty chairs. Numbers VIII, IX, and XIII stared blankly back at them. Those weren't too shocking. The strange part was the lack of number VII.

Zexion found it hard to concentrate throughout the meeting. The meeting had nothing to do with strategic planning, so he wasn't really involved at all. He wasn't quite sure he liked that. The situation left him alone with his thoughts.

As Xemnas announced they were dismissed, the doors burst open quite dramatically and Saix swept in, his face still obscured by his hood.

"Ah, number VII. What did you find?"

"I'm afraid I couldn't track numbers VIII or XIII, however, I did gain information on number IX."

Xemnas cocked an eyebrow. "Please, share with us."

Those who had yet to leave looked at Saix curiously. The Luna Diviner shook his head and said the worst thing Zexion could have ever imagined.

"Number IX has been eliminated. By the Keyholder."

"Eliminated?" Zexion blurted. "You mean…"

"Yes. He's faded."

Zexion didn't quite remember leaving the boardroom, nor did he remember walking all the way through Castle Oblivion to the door marked with a large IX on it. The only thing he really remembered was the water dripping silently down his cheeks as he cried for the first time in his memory.

--

A/N: So, how didja like it? I know it's not the most amazing piece of work ever, but this plot bunny has been brutally beating my brain for days now and I had to write it down so it would leave me alone. Be a good person and press that lovely purple button down there and leave me a bit of a review. 'Tis always a good time reading them.


End file.
